


Summer Sky

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Blood, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Forehead Touching, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Play Fighting, Rough Kissing, greed and ling no longer share a body, temporarily?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Greed & Ling fight after not sharing a body anymore.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Summer Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Barely any plot, but I did stay up all night because my niece burned the popcorn and the smoke filled up the house, so had to make sure the cats were okay. :)
> 
> Anyway, I always wanted to write something for Greed & Ling, because I like them, and I wanted to write something for them. So I am, and I did, and the original idea had much more stuff going on, but this came out instead, and I actually like it. SO I hope you enjoy it as well! 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It happened awhile ago, and maybe it’s not the type of story Ling wants to think about, nor Greed, who hardly cares now that he no longer shares a body with Ling. Except, their appearances are still the same, and unfortunately for the both of them, since they share the same...blood or philosopher stone, it connects them together. So they may not be in the same body, they still have to stay with one another.

And maybe Ling would’ve been happy about this aspect if it wasn’t for Greed’s obvious impulsive behavior. He hardly listened, and when he did, Ling had to try his best to get his attention, and lately...it’s becoming increasingly obvious what was getting his attention.

A fight was easy. 

Bloody and bruised, Ling groaning beside Greed who always seemed to smile at the sky. Ling would sometimes enjoy the fight, and sometimes he would kick Greed whenever the man wanted to go again.

A fight was easy.

It was too easy.

Until it wasn’t, until it became something more, and Ling wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel when he found himself in another fight. One much more intense, and much more aware that he was starting to feel the heat between them, and not because of the blood leaking from his gums, nor his nose that Greed had smashed his fist into. Oh, and Ling had wanted Greed not using too much force since Ling was a simple human who probably wouldn't survive if Greed went all out.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Aren’t I your vessel?”

Greed wrinkled his nose. “So? We’re not together.”

“But I’m still attached to you and…”

“And you’ll be dead,” Greed said, cracking his knuckles, blood staining his skin, a grin on his lips as he managed to glare at Ling all the same. “I’ll have your body without _you_ interfering.”

Ling would sigh deeply at this. Greed hardly thought of much when he was impulsive, blood thirsty, and hungry for another fight that Ling would easily match him in. Not many people could fight a homunculus, and not many could survive one.

That made Ling special...in a sort of way.

“Stupid special,” Greed had muttered once they were lying under a tree, hiding from the sun with the long branches giving them much needed shade. 

“I’m not stupid,” Ling retorted, narrowing his eyes, but seeing Greed was not interested in a verbal fight.

“Is there anything else you can give me?” Greed asked, sitting up and stretching his arms while cracking his back. The sound seemed to satisfy Greed as Ling pushed himself up.

“I practically gave you everything, and most of all, a body...you shouldn’t be so damn ungrateful,” said Ling, staring off at the tall grass that had been flattened because of them, including the blood splots that had fell from either Ling or Greed.

“A body that looks like your own…”

Ling wasn’t listening to Greed’s inquiries. He was much more aware of what Greed was going to say. Their bodies did look the same, because it was his, a duplicate created by the stone within them, or more precisely within Greed. They actually didn’t know how long this will last for, but either way, Ling no longer had Greed inside his head...and had him outside, complaining about everything else about Ling’s lack of specialness. 

Ungrateful.

“I wouldn’t say they’re the same…” 

Ling blinked, confused for a moment. “What are you talking about?” Then he noticed it, a shift between Ling’s own shape before him, and something else. It seemed there was a merge, but he wasn’t so sure since it was difficult to notice unless he leaned in to inspect it.

“Do you see that?” Greed asked, grinning at Ling.

“Is that…?”

“My other form...the one that died…”

“I thought that was some other poor _unspecial_ person you took over.”

Greed grunted. “You’ll never get over it, won’t you?”

“I don’t care. You still have my body, and whatever this temporary thing is happening between us, we won’t know how long it’ll last for.” Ling thought about this way too much, and he was a little annoyed because he didn’t want to tell others he had an identical twin brother who was much more foul mouthed than he was.

Greed settled, staring at Ling. “You’re right, which comes back to the question at hand.”

Ling frowned, tilting his head. “What question?”

“Slow...and _unspecial_ ,” Greed clicked his tongue, looking disappointed at Ling. “Maybe if you listen to me more often—”

“I listen to you way too much.”

“And maybe you would know that I want more than whatever this is…”

This was not exactly what Ling had in mind, and he was kind of regretting whatever this was, yet the intrigue wasn’t exactly one sided. Ling just wasn’t sure how it could honestly matter now of all times.

Ling was getting up, trying to keep some distance so he could think about this more, then Greed reached out and curled his fingers around Ling’s wrist, yanking him forward.

He yelped, completely uncertain of what was happening, he tried to balance himself as he fell forward. Greed wore a smirk on his face as he tipped back, bringing Ling with him.

“Are you serious?” Ling said, hands placed on either side of Greed’s head, fingers touching the strands of grass, while glaring into Greed’s red eyes. He was obviously enjoying this as he gripped Ling’s arms, keeping him in place while Ling’s legs were on either side, practically straddling this man who was still wearing Ling’s blood, all dried up from their fight a few minutes ago.

There was a slight jolt in Ling’s body as he was pushed up, and this movement left him gaping, eyes wide, before a glare made its way upon his face. “Again,” he gritted his teeth, “are you serious?”

“I mean…” Greed snorted. “It’s much more fun than punching each other in the face…”

Yes. Punching each other in the face was fun, feeling the exhaustion in his own body was fun, knowing that somehow in someway that Greed might stay this way...was fun? He hardly understood what Greed was thinking, and yet when Greed grinded against him, Ling had gritted his teeth, before being pushed up with Greed still gripping his arms, and now he seemed to be properly sitting in his lap, their bodies pressed together.

“Greed…”

“I like you like this,” Greed said, leaning forward, “much more fun, and really pretty with all that blood on your face.”

Ling almost wanted to hit Greed for the annoying compliments, but they were in this situation, except...why not just play along, see what happens. Ling almost squirmed at those thoughts, and it seemed to hit Greed that Ling was considering what he was thinking about, and it made him happy.

“You’re pretty too.”

“Am I?” Greed asked, leaning forward until their foreheads touched.

Ling winced, a slight pain throbbing in a few areas reminded him of how many times they had fought, and yet their healing ability was taking its time returning to them. Maybe it was slower now that they were apart.

“With those bruises...you’re pretty, in a sort of annoying way since you’re the one who hit me a few times.”

“You hit me.”

“Those were lucky shots.”

Greed hummed, turning his head. “You don’t say. I didn’t think they were.”

Ling chuckled flatly, almost scowling as he said, “How could someone like _me_ ever harm _you_ , an _unspecial_ human like me?”

Greed’s face twisted, “You’re seriously not going to let that—”

Ling didn’t want him to finish, he wanted him to say it though, he wanted to hear him speak those annoying words because Greed was right, Ling wasn’t going to let it go. He hated not being...special, and hearing that from someone like Greed was like getting slammed in the head by a metal pole.

Their mouths moved, and Greed was much more enthusiastic about it as he roughly ran his hands down Ling’s arms to his hips. Ling deepened the kiss just to get the point across that no one was going to do to Greed that Ling hadn’t, and the thought made him much more eager that the taste of Greed in his mouth made him tremble, and made him hungry for so much.

“You want more?” Greed asked, pulling back to gather some air before pressing their mouths together. Another heated kiss that lasted longer, that barely allowed Ling to think correctly as a moan pulled from his throat as Greed grinded against him, his hands pressed to Ling’s back, moving him alongside him.

“More…” Ling whimpered, taking a deep breath as Greed’s mouth went to his neck, pressing against the skin, biting and sucking, and whispering the question over and over again as the warm summer air glided against their bodies.

Ling gripped Greed’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin once Ling managed to drag the dark coat from his shoulders, pulling at the shirt a bit to reveal the skin underneath, and unlike Greed’s ministrations, Ling wanted to get his point across by biting down on the junction of Greed’s neck to his shoulder. The man holding him tightly, moaned, a swear passing through his lips as he brought his hand to Ling’s jaw, and brought their mouths together.

Then Ling was shoved back onto the grass, staring at the sky for a moment as Greed managed to get between his legs, and on top of him.

“Having fun?” Greed asked, a playful smirk telling Ling so much and so little. This was all a game, and a silly human like Ling could hardly catch up, but he wanted too. Oh...he wanted too, because Greed may be the entirety of a sin, didn’t mean that a human could hold it in its grasp as well.

“If you keep talking, then all that so called _fun_ will evaporate,” Ling said, curling his fingers into the front of Greed’s shirt, and pulling him down, hands roaming up around his neck to keep Greed steady.

“You’re _special_ ,” Greed murmured against his lips as he pulled back, easily pinning Ling’s arms down to look at him closely. Both of their faces were flushed, but out of the both of them, Greed was still in control, while Ling wanted to lose it, to feel what Greed could give him, and the thought of it made him groan at the back of his throat.

“And your avarice of proving a point is in the way of what _I_ want,” Ling said, trying his best to hold back while Greed grinned down at him.

“That’s what makes you the perfect host for me,” Greed said, lips barely touching Ling’s who arched, trying to kiss Greed, to continue what he had started. “It doesn’t matter if you’re special or not, Ling. All that matters is that you’re perfect for me, and like who I am, which I know you know out of anyone, is that I want you more than anything, and I’m not going to let you wander off with a smile on your face with someone else.”

Ling almost sighed deeply. All of this to prove his point.

“Can we just continue?”

“If you can keep up, then I’ll give you everything I have.” Ling’s heart raced at his words that sounded both devoted and highly selfish. Yet, Ling could hardly say anything to that as Greed once again pressed their mouths together. 

A greed in their fight to either win a match of blood and bruises, or something more that enriched their hearts under the shade of the summer sky. Ling hardly knew if this was both self-destructive or intense desire for one another that was either simply physical or sexual. He didn’t know, he didn’t want to ask, he didn’t have too.

Greed was his, and no one was going to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another fic of Greed & Ling. Who knows if the idea will pop up, but I really like them, and I kinda want to write a fic of Edward, but the ideas aren't flowing of late, so idk yet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
